Digimon Tamers: Looking Back
by Frozen Phoenix
Summary: Three Tamers reflect upon their Digimon, their friendships and the events that truly shaped their lives.
1. Differences

**A/N: **This is just a short introspective piece about Takato and his relationship with Guilmon. I've never really written anything other than poetry so I hope I wrote this well. It takes place sometime after episode 19, but before episode 23. Depending upon the reviews I receive, I might write pieces like this for Jenrya, Ruki and maybe Juri. I hope you enjoy the (short) fic!

_**Disclaimer:** Digimon is owned by Toei Animation and by Bandai. The poetry belongs to me._

* * *

**Differences**

**By:** Frozen Phoenix

* * *

_~Matsuda Takato~_

I've always dreamed of being a Digimon Tamer. I've watched the television show and played the card game often enough. I even created my very own Digimon Guilmon. When I realized that the strange Blue Card that created my digi-vice had brought Guilmon to life, I was so happy.

I'll never forget the first time I saw Guilmon sitting in the abandoned construction site. I couldn't believe that the Digimon I had created had actually come to life. But after seeing his less-than-positive reaction to rats, I was sure I was on my way to becoming Takato flambé. But deep down, I think I knew Guilmon would never hurt me and I was right. From that day on, we became partners.

But a partner isn't really the right word. As days went by and more Wild Ones began coming to our world, we became even closer. And when the tiger Deva Mihiramon fought and hurt Guilmon in his Adult stage as Growmon, I actually felt his pain. I think it's partly because I created him, but also because Guilmon and I had a unique bond. I never really thought of him as simply a bunch of data that came to life, but as my best friend.

Things were never really easy. It was one thing to try and hide a pet from your parents somewhere in your room, but imagine having to hide a big red dinosaur from just about everyone in the world. And when Guilmon was loose and I couldn't find him, I was so sure that I would end up losing him forever.

I'm lucky I didn't. There was a few times I thought I did; when he was loose and running around my school, or the time when he just began to fade I away. Yet he always came back to me. He would return with his innocent face and ask if I had bread or peanut butter and sometimes completely miss it when I repeated to him that I was Takato, not Takatomon. But he was just being Guilmon, and I wouldn't have him any other way.

* * *

_Everything is changing._

_Nothing is what it used to be anymore._

_All that matters are the battles,_

_All so different from before._

_But, looking back, I see things in a different light._

_The problems we have faced,_

_The battles we did fight._

_But I've never forgotten who you are,_

_A friend both strong and true._

_My life is happier with you in it,_

_And I'm grateful that I found you._


	2. Learn Through Doing

**A/N:** I just wanted to thank **Yin** and **daisukefire** for their encouraging reviews. I was very surprised and grateful because I did not believe that I would receive any, so thank you once again. Secondly, I had planned upon uploading this chapter about Jenrya before Ruki, mostly because I am trying to improve upon the chapter written about her. She and Renamon have had-at times-a conflicting relationship and I want to be sure she is portrayed in-character. That chapter will be up soon.

_**Disclaimer:** Digimon is the property of Toei Animation and Bandai and the poetry belongs to me._

* * *

**Learn Through Doing**

**By:** Frozen Phoenix

* * *

_~Lee Jenrya~_

Becoming a Digimon Tamer was one of the most important events in my life. I've always enjoyed playing the video games on my computer and have become pretty skilled at the card game. Actually becoming a tamer, well that changed everything.

It all started last Christmas when my father bought me the newest Digimon game. The game was an interesting one, and it even had a new function that allowed you slash cards in order to make your Digimon stronger.

My Digimon. It's strange sometimes how familiar that sounds. When I began playing the game, I immediately decided to make it more of a challenge. Instead of choosing a powerful Digimon like Gorimon right off the bat, I choose the smaller Digimon Terriermon. I've always believed that a larger size isn't necessarily the winning factor within a battle. With a Digimon like Terriermon, I was forced to use strategy rather than brute force to help him win battles and become more powerful.

We were quite the team. With the card slash function I was able to use different techniques and attacks to help Terriermon defeat the enemy Digimon. I thought it was only a game, what difference did it make if Terriermon destroyed those Digimon? I'm still ashamed when I think of how terribly wrong I was. It wasn't until Terriermon fought Gorimon that I learned the truth about Digimon: they weren't just pieces of data, but living beings When Terriermon destroyed them, he was destroying a creature that was as alive as any other human.

Terriermon's battle with Gorimon was the toughest in the game, so tough that he evolved. His evolution was something I'll never forget. Terriermon became completely out of control, using his Gatling Arm to blast just about anything. But even evolved, he still couldn't defeat Gorimon. When he de-evolved, I searched through my cards hoping that I could find something to help him. That's when I found the Blue Card. I'd never seen a card like it before, but because Terriermon was in danger of being destroyed, I used it.

After slashing the Blue Card, my card reader changed into an actual digi-vice and even more surprisingly, Terriermon literally came out of my computer! My initial shock changed to horror when I saw that Terriermon was injured so terribly, and I knew that it was my fault. If I hadn't made him fight Gorimon, he would never have gotten hurt so badly. I hurt him and other Digimon by being irresponsible.

I felt terrible about what I had done, but strangely enough Terriermon forgave me. I expected him to harbor some feelings of anger or mistrust, but once I got him fixed up, we became friends. The oddest thing about that isn't even the fact that he was a being inside my computer and had come to life, but really the fact that we're so different from one another.

We both did share some similarities, such as, being both small and smart. When you really get down to it though, the differences were quite apparent. What Terriermon lacked in size, he more than made up for it with his mouth. He had a tendency not to think before he spoke and even told another Tamer Takato, who was in a frenzy trying to find his missing Digimon Guilmon, that he; "Must not be a very good Digimon Tamer if he couldn't even take care of one Digimon." He wasn't trying to be insensitive, but at times tact wasn't really something he practiced. He was also more easier-going then I am. "Moumantai" or "Take it easy" has practically become a catch phrase for him. He also handled Shiuchon dressing him up as "Miss Prettypants" pretty well too. He really hated it, but because we couldn't let her or the rest of my family know that he was in fact a real Digimon, he was forced to deal with it. Still every time I think of him being tortured like that I wonder if it was actually worth keeping him a secret.

But there have been times when Moumantai was the farthest thing from our minds. When another tamer Makino Ruki and her Digimon Renamon were trying to force Takato and Guilmon into a battle, Terriermon ended up right in the middle of it. At the time, Ruki believed that Digimon were just data, and had no purpose other than fighting. Takato tried explaining that he didn't wish to fight her, and I even told her that Digimon weren't just data, that they were our friends and shouldn't be forced to fight one another. Neither of us succeeded and when Renamon fired her Fox Leaf Arrowhead attack at Guilmon, Terriermon ended up in the line of fire.

What happened next was an echo of the game. Terriermon evolved to his Adult stage of Galgomon and became out of control once again. It wasn't his fault, at that time he just wasn't ready for such power. He was even about to attack Ruki, but luckily Renamon and Guimon were able to save her. The damage was still done. It seemed that evolution brought out the worst in him. Later Takato and I decided it was a bad evolution, but I couldn't help but wonder if something was actually wrong with me and if that was the reason why Terriermon's evolution turned out so wrong.

Unfortunately, we didn't get much time to dwell on things. Days after meeting Takato and Ruki, more Wild Ones began to appear in our world. The most surprising of these appearances, was Gorimon! I couldn't believe it. It was like some terrible nightmare. Takato and I were just walking and speaking with Terriermon and Guilmon, when a strange fog appeared. When we started running, the fog kept following. It became clear that the fog was after me when Takato and I separated, the fog followed only Terriermon and me. Then Gorimon emerged.

I felt as though I was frozen. Gorimon immediately attacked Terriermon and Guilmon intervened. Terriermon just wasn't strong enough to fight him. I couldn't stand it. I hate fighting but Gorimon wasn't leaving us any choice. And after the terrible way I had made Terriermon fight, I just couldn't stand the thought of hurting him again. He was my best friend and I didn't want to lose him. Because we had no choice and even though I didn't want him to, Terriermon and Guilmon fought Gorimon.

But even their combined efforts weren't enough. Gorimon was an Adult level Digimon, and they were both Child level. Things were starting to look bad, and Takato stated that if Terriermon could evolve, then he could defeat Gorimon.

There was no way that could happen. What if he did evolve and forgot who he was completely? What if he started blasting everything, just like before? What if an innocent person really got injured? I couldn't let that happen. As a last resort, I tried Card Slashing a new modify card of Takato's but it was ineffective.

Then the worst happened. Terriermon used his "Bunny Blast" attack and aimed straight at Gorimon's cannon. His plan worked and Gorimon was destroyed. It seemed so unfair that the only way we could stop him was by destroying him. I kept Terriermon from loading his data, because I believed that perhaps Gorimon's data could return to where it had come from. Unfortunately, all I could do is wonder.

I still hate to fight, but I won't allow innocent people to get hurt because of my selfishness. My hesitation almost cost a young girl her life, when a human hating Digimon called Musyamon appeared in Shinjuku. It was then that Terriermon evolved into Galgomon again and instead of attacking everyone, he protected the girl. I think it was a sign that he had finally adjusted to the increased power and could control himself. Things were beginning to change.

I finally realized that although Terriermon had changed from Child to Adult, he was still the same slightly sarcastic Digimon he always was and most importantly, he was still my best friend. And nothing, not even evolution can ever change that.

* * *

_There were times that it seemed as though_

_We couldn't get things right._

_And the only choice that we could make,_

_was of to fight._

_There were battles that seemed as though_

_They just could not be won._

_But once we worked together,_

_I saw we'd only just begun._

_Uncertainties did plague us._

_And doubts did bring us down._

_But your carefree disposition_

_Helped remove my frown._

_I just hope that you realize,_

_Just hope that you do see,_

_How much you truly matter,_

_And how important you are to me._


	3. Phases of Life

**A/N:** For this chapter it takes place before the Tamers enter the Digital World. I also had to use a bit of creative license with the Ruki/ Ryou back- story. The only information given about their prior meeting was that he had defeated her at the card game two years ago. I don't bash characters; I used the information and Ruki's behavior when she did meet Ryou again in episode 28, as a basis for Ruki's slight animosity. I tried my best in this chapter to keep Ruki in character and to correctly define her sometimes-conflicting relationship with Renamon

**_Disclaimer: _**_Digimon is the property of Toei Animation and of Bandai._

* * *

**Phases of the Life**

**By:** Frozen Phoenix

* * *

_~Makino Ruki~_

I've always been strong. I can't stand weakness in either myself or in those around me. I don't play games and when I battle, I fight to win. At the last Digimon card game tournament I defeated everyone that played against me. They don't call me the Digimon Queen for nothing.

Only one person has ever defeated me at the card game. Two years ago I faced Mr. Perfect himself, Akiyama Ryou. He tried to put on the whole humble and modest act, saying I played well and he was just lucky that he won. But I didn't take losing lightly. I built up strategies and my deck up for the next tournament. I wasn't about to let myself be defeated again.

The most irritating thing about that day was the fact that he never showed up! I was stuck battling a bunch of weaklings who didn't seem to know the first thing about the card game. Or at least, that's the impression they gave me when we battled. That was also where I earned the nickname "Digimon Queen."

The only thing that could have made that day worse was having my supermodel mother wanting to go shopping or some other act of mother-daughter bonding. But luckily she had some big photo shoot and was gone the entire day.

After the tournament I sat looking over my cards and thinking of the tactics I had used, when I found a blue card I had never seen before. The card had a type of code and some weird symbol on it. Out of simple curiosity I scanned the card in my card reader. That's when things became strange.

With a flash of light my card reader transformed into an actual digi-vice. And to make things stranger one of the walls began to shift weirdly and soon only the silhouettes of several creatures were visible. It took me only a moment to realize that I was actually looking at several Digimon. It seemed impossible; Digimon were only in the card game and some television show, they couldn't be real. And yet there they were, calling me the Digimon Queen and saying they wanted to be my partner.

I got over my initial surprise quickly and put my priorities in order. I wanted to not only be the best at the card game, but the strongest Digimon Tamer as well. As soon as I said I wanted to be the strongest, one of the Digimon said that if I wanted to be strong, then she should be my partner. I looked closer at the Digimon and saw a tall kitsune-like creature, a Renamon. I don't believe in judging strength based upon appearance, but by just looking at her I could tell she was strong. Not as strong as I wanted, but over time, that would change.


End file.
